Imperial Fighters
by Dark-Princess0923
Summary: The teams come together after a year of separation for a new tournament. They are prepared for each other but what they don't know is it's not just each other they have to look out for. Another team is joining their midst and they're planning on shaking the tournament up-side-down. They better get ready because things won't be the same after the first blade hits the dish...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! This is a co-op story I'm doing with '**_EnderBlaze293_**', you can find his profile under my favorite authors. I hope you all enjoy it! Disclaimer: Me and **_EnderBlaze293_** do not own beyblade. **_

_*Third Person Point of View*_

The crowd's roars eco off of the stadium's walls. The winning team stands at the dish, waving to their fans. Up in the luxury box, a pair of black eyes follows them as they descend into the locker rooms. The plump man smiles, happy about finally finding a team of great skill to go against the others. The cheers die down as people begin to leave but the man stays seated.

"Mr. Dickenson." Stanley looks to his left where his secretary, Lisa, stands. He smiles at her and they make their way out into one of the only hallways deserted of people. "I'm guessing by the smile on your face you've found a team."

Mr. Dickenson nods and they walk quietly down the hall. "Why don't you go and get you something to eat Lisa. I'll meet you at the car when I'm done." Knowing it pointless to try to argue Lisa nods her head and turns, walking the opposite way. The BBA chairman watches as she turns the corner before continuing his journey.

Once reaches the locker rooms hushed voices travel to his ears. The teams are amazed that Stanley Dickenson, a BBA chairman, is in their town's stadium. He smiles at the children politely, stopping some to tell them how good they did. He passes door after door until he reaches the end of the hall. On the left hand side, a piece of paper reading '_Imperial Fighters_' is taped to the last door. Taking a deep breath, he turns the nob and walks in.

The room is like any other locker room. A line of old lockers extend the entire length of the far wall. On the left side is a small wall mounted T.V. with build in cabinets surrounding it. On the right is a small bar with a cabinet and a mini fridge bellow. Two benches run vertically in the space, the ends almost reaching the walls.

Sitting down on the left bench is a petite young girl of 16. Her long straight blonde hair reaches her lower back with her bands fringe and swept to the left. A pale peach color hand twirls of a lock of it as green with mixes of gold eyes stare boredly at two of the four occupants in the room as they argue. She's clothed in a tight light pink short-sleeve shirt with a grey undone cardigan over top of it; a brown belt around her waist. A pair of light blue jeans end at her knees and her shoes are simple grey slip on flats. A pair of brown gloves, matching her belt, lay next to her.

One of the two arguing teens is a young man, about the age of 17. He stands 5"8 and his slightly tanned skin ties in well with his teal color hair that seems to end at chin length spiking out at different places all around his head and his almond shaped goldish brown eyes. A baggy dark blue tank top hangs loosely over a tight black muscle shirt and a pair of semi baggy blue jeans drag the ground. On his hands are a pair of worn out white gloves which matches his white and dark blue sneakers.

The other teenage engaged in the argument is a young girl of 16 like the first. Unlike the other two, her skin is a dark olive shade which goes nicely with her unruly dark brown hair that reaches mid-back. As the conversation between her and the young man becomes more heated her blue eyes seem to glow with anger. A dark red sleeveless shirt that fades to orange in some places and ends right above the girl's midriff is over top of a long sleeve black fishnet shirt. Her pants are a pair of grey skinny jean that has rips at the knees. Dressing her feet are pair of dark red combat boots, matching a pair of dark red fingerless gloves.

The last member of the group is a young man, again around the age of 17, who is leaning casually on lockers straight across from Mr. Dickenson. His blonde hair spikes straight up (in a super saiyan style) going well with his blue eyes and pointed chin. A white t shirt that is covered by a yellow bladder's vest and a pair of lose jeans go well with the boy's tan skin. His shoes, much like the other male's, are just a pair of white sneakers.

This boy looks at Mr. Dickenson, face clouded with confusion. He pushes off the lockers, making his way towards the chairman. Once seeing this, the other members of the team quickly stop what they're doing to watch. The boy reaches Mr. Dickenson and he reaches out his hand. "Hello." He says politely. "My name is Noah Antiguo and I'm the caption of this team." Stanley takes the boy's outstretched hand, shaking it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Noah. My name is Stanley Dickenson and I am a chairman for the board of the BBA." The occupants of the room gasp at this bit of information. All stare wide eyed at the man until the blonde hair female snaps out of her trance. She quickly stands and makes her way toward her the doorway.

"My name is Elizabeth Johnson." She smiles brightly at the board member causing him to chuckle. He takes her hand and shakes it.

"I'm Lucas Smith." The other male in the rooms states also walking up to shake Mr. Dickenson's hand before stepping back slightly to give him space.

"Well, guess that leaves me." The other female says as she makes her way to the chairman. "I'm Layla Garcia." She to shakes his hand before stepping back like Lucas to give everyone some personal space.

"If you don't mind my asking sir, why are you here?" Noah questions in a respectful manner. His question causes the smile on the BBA chairman's face to widen.

"Well Noah," Stanley begins as he moves to sit on one of the two benches. "it just so happens I was in the neighborhood and decided to come and watch the tournament. I must say, you all have quite the skill." Everyone mumbles a thank you, a little embarrassed about being complimented. "I've been searching for a team just like you." This catches everyone, causing them to give their full attention to the Japanese man. "For about 3 months now I've been searching for a team to compete in the newest upcoming tournament. It's going to be a spectacular event with teams from all across the world and I was thinking that your team could fill in the last spot."

The room gets deathly quiet for a few moments before all four teens break out talking. Noah, after shushing the other three who were saying about how big of an adventure this would be, turns to address the chairman. "It would be a great honor to compete in the tournament but which other teams will be participating?"

"Well my boy, as of right now it will be the BladeBreakers, White Tigers, All Stars, Majestics, Blitzkrieg Boys, Justice Five, and Barthez Battalion. If your teams joins you will be the eighth and final team." Mr. Dickenson informs the teens.

Before Noah can start reply to him, Layla bursts into a hysterical rant. "WE can go against THEM! They're like the champions of their countries. WE wouldn't stand a chance! We'll get chew up and spit out! I'M too young to die! There's still so much I wanna do. I still haven't-"

"Do you really have so little faith in our team?" Elizabeth interrupts her. "They may already be champions but I know for sure that none of them have the heart and will power we do. We can do anything as long as we believe in ourselves. Common Lala, don't be so scared."

Layla snaps her gaze to her team mate. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath in and releases it. She snaps her eyes back open and nods at Noah.

Noah looks toward Elizabeth, also known as Lizzy, who nods her head also. He then turns his attention to Lucas who smiles at him. "If you're up for it so am I."

Facing the BBA chairman once again, Noah smiles and nods his head. "We'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. As you know neither me or **_EnderBlaze293 _**own beyblade so on with reading!**_

*_Third Person Point of View_*

Lucas walks in, joining Layla and Noah in their team's meeting place. It's pretty much an old junk yard that was abandoned about 3 years ago. The owner of the lot, Layla's next door neighbor, said they could use it whenever they needed so it became their own little hangout.

Layla sits in a car which hood is missing, feet propped up on the dashboard. Noah is sprawled out on a car bench seats that he had claimed as his. Lucas shakes his head at his team mates' predictable attitude and joins in the comfortable silence, sitting on a mattress in his claimed truck bed.

The dark haired girl looks up at her two fellow bladers in doubt. "You guys sure we can do this?" She asks them redundantly.

Both boys snap their attention at her. Her face is a mask of indifference but to them it's easy to see the underlining of fear."Layla, Listen." Noah sits himself upright, not taking his eyes off his friend. "We are the best in the western half of the country. What stops us from being the best in the world?"

Noah's little speech of encouragement only makes the girl sighed. Lucas sees this as a good time butt in. "So guys, what's been going on?" Layla turns away.

"We were talking about the competition and what the flight to where ever it's being held would be like." Replies Noah, obviously seeing Lucas's attempt to change the subject.

"Sure you were." the teal haired blader smirks as he raised his eyebrows. Since meeting the two, he's always loved to pick at them, not that they really care.

"I can't deal with this shit right now," Layla mutters as she hops out of her car and storms off in a random direction, going deeper into the junk yard.

"What's her problem?" Lucas questions. Usually neither Noah nor Layla take his comments seriously. Mostly because he's hardly the serious type of person.

"What's whose problem?" Elizabeth walks in the boy's view. Both boys snap their heads in her direction in surprise.

"Oh, just Layla." Lucas answers. "You know how she gets in her moods."

"Where'd she go?" Elizabeth moves to take her seat, a couch piled up on various objects.

"That way." Noah points in the direction Layla had just stormed off in. Following his finger Elizabeth hops up from her seat, glaring at the two.

"Are you serious? You just let her walk off deeper into the junk yard? Do you have any idea how hurt she could get? We HAVE to go find her." She turns to sprint, but a hand being placed on her shoulder stops her. Turning, her gold tinted green eyes met blue.

"Don't be so worried." Noah tries his best to calm his friend. "This IS Layla we're talking about. She probably knows this place like the back of her hand and if anyone tried to hurt her she'd just rip of their head and keep walking."

Elizabeth looks at the ground and frowns. She knows Layla is perfectly capable of taking care of herself; it's just her job to worry, no matter how annoying the dark haired girl can be at times.

"Hey guys." Both turn to look at Lucas who has his phone out, gazing over the screen quickly before looking up to meet their stares. "My mom needs me at the house. She said it's important but I'll be back as soon as possible. Alright?" They nod their heads but Lucas doesn't wait for a reply as he bolts up and quickly jogs in the direction of the front gate.

"Do you want to practice our blading?" Elizabeth asks her captain. He looks back at her and smiles. They both start to walk around mountains of junk until they reach their destination.

Once they arrive they smile at the standard beyblading dish with clear signs of use. It was found on one of the team's many explorations of the junk yard and Noah and Lucas had dug a hole so they could place it in the ground. Not wasting any time on talking, they both take their places on opposite ends of the dish. Readying their launchers, the countdown begins.

"3..." They ready their selves.

"2..." Both opponents' raise their launchers.

"1..." They grip their rip cords.

"Let it Rip!" The sound of metal meeting metal is all that can be heard as both blades take flight, landing into the dish.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, just so ya know." Noah says, smirking as his blade crashes into hers.

Elizabeth replies in a playful voice, "That's the fun part!" The nearby ocean, which can be seen just over the junk yard's fence, shimmers in dazzling light as the two beys clashes with immense force."Vroza!" Light shimmers from Elizabeth's grey, white, and pink blade. A huge white humming bird with pink tipped feathers and a pink beak appears out of nowhere.

"Oh no you don't. Camirone!" A thick fog starts to surrounds Noah's own blade and soon a **giant **white dragon with fire and ice scales appears.

" Vroza! Special Move! Gust!" Vroza's wings start to beat at incredible speed, pushing Noah's blade back in a whirlwind of speed and reckless power.

"Camirone! Counterrattack! Cosmic Starshot!" The bey quickly regains its balance and flies up into the air, crashing upon Vroza with explosive force, sending debris everywhere.

The smoke clears from the area... Vroza lies on its side in the dish.

"Yes! We won! Nice moves, Liz-" Noah's voice cuts off as he spots his friend. Elizabeth's body is lying on the ground, motionless.

"Elizabeth?" The blader runs to the girl as fast as he can. Reaching her, he picks up her body, holding her close. He spots a streak of blood down the side of her face.

"What hap-" Noah snaps his head around to the approaching voice. Layla stands wide eyed, mouth gaping open.

"Call for some help!" He barks the order at her. The urgency in his voice snaps Layla from her trance of shock. She reaches into her left boot and pulls out a cell phone, quickly calling 911.

Noah turns back around to look at the girl in his arms. He can't help but feel guilty. If he hadn't used the attack with such force she might be okay.

"They're coming." Layla says as she runs up to the two, kneeling down beside them. "They said an ambulance should be here in about 20 minutes."

"That's too long." Noah snaps. He looks at his best, female, friend in his arms again. "Don't worry, Lizzy. You'll be alright." He lifts the frail girl into his arms and runs.

Noah passes the junk yard gates in a blur, Layla trying her best to keep up with him, but failing. He starts to feel tired out after 10 blocks, but pushes forward. He finally makes it to the nearest hospital. He goes to burst through the doors but collapses just a few steps short.

Noah wakes up, somewhat in panic. He snaps his eyes open, quickly shutting them due to the intense light. Taking a minute, he this time slowly opens his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright light. He notices all the white and sterile appearance and comes to the conclusion he's in a hospital. He looks to the left to see Lucas sitting in a chair at his bedside.

"Lucas? What happened?" He asks drowsily as he sits up.

"You near died of exhaustion bringing Elizabeth here." Lucas smiles at finally seeing his team captain awake.

Noah doesn't hear whatever else Lucas is saying as past events come crashing into his head. His eyes widen."Lizzy!" he shoots up and runs to the door, but Lucas holds him back.

"Let me go!" Noah snarls at his friend, but the death grip doesn't loosen.

"No, you have to stay here and rest!" Lucas argues. Two doctors then come in and pinned Noah down. He fights back widely, not really registering what's happening. Noah feels a pinch and his vision goes black.

Noah wakes to the same bright light in the same hospital room again but this time with Elizabeth at his bedside.

"He's waking up!" Elizabeth shouts to her other two team mates who rush up to the bed. Noah slowly opens his eyes and the light haired girl wraps her arms around him. "Thank goodness you're okay! Ya know you didn't have to almost die for me, right?" She says in a sarcastic manner.

"You were hurt. I had to do something." Noah replies once she releases him.

"Thank you." She whispers as she lightly kisses him on the cheek.

Lucas clears his throat and begins to speak. "Since all of us are here, let's talk about the tournament. We have the team, but I think we should prepare ourselves more."

"Cool with me." says Elizabeth.

"Agreed." Replies Noah as he sits up.

"I guess." Layla to normal people translation: Okay. "Just as long as no one almost dies again." With that, everyone burst into laughter.

On the other side of the globe many beyblading teams sit in a conference room with Mr. Dickenson up on a little platform stage. Mummers roll across room, everyone wondering why they are here weeks before the tournament is to take place.

"May I have your attention?" The BBA chairman speaks into the microphone, causing all conversation to stop. "I know many of you are wondering why I called this meeting." His response is a mumble of agreement. "I thought it would be best to inform you of... certain changes."

Originally, only the 7 teams before him were to participate but Mr. Dickenson had an odd feeling so he went on search for another team. After finding the Imperial Fighters, he contacted all the members of the BBA board and had them all agree to allow this team into the tournament.

"What do you mean by certain changes?" The usually quiet Tala speaks over the confused mumbles.

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Dickenson readies himself to speak. "There will be another team participating in this upcoming tournament..."

_**That's it for the second chapter. I should also point out that Layla is me and Noah is **_EnderBlaze293_**. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. Well, here's another chapter for you. As you know neither me nor **_EnderBlaze293 _**own beyblade so on with reading!**_

_*With Lucas and Layla. Layla's P.O.V.*_

"Wow, this town is amazing" Lucas yells as we stroll down the streets of London. Somewhere where I never thought I've ever have the chance to be. With the amazing buildings and historic landmarks, I have to agree with him.

"Shut up Lucas! You're making us look like tourist." I hiss under my breath at him, allowing a smirk to break through on my face. He rolls his eyes and brings his camera up to snap a random picture.

"Why aren't Izzy and Noah with us again?" He questions me as we turn the street corner, snapping another useless picture.

I shrug me shoulders, snatching the camera from the dumbass before he can take another picture. "I don't know. Something about Noah being upset still or something. I wasn't paying much attention."

When our team, the Imperial Fighters, landed in this 'wonderful place to increase our knowledge', as Elizabeth called it, we split in two groups. Me and Lucas wanted to see how much trouble we could get into and Izzy and Noah wanted to go to the hotel room to rest. They're no fun really.

We continue walking for a few moments before I notice we've got off the main street and are now in an sketchy looking alleyway. I look around us and see some shady looking characters. "Where'd ya lead me to dumbass?" I whisper to Lucas. Giving me an odd look, he gazes around us before letting a small smile creep on his face.

"Hey Lala, just add some music and drunk people yelling and it could be you're family reunion in here." I roll my eyes at this comment. He's always making cracks about my family... Most of which are true but that's besides the matter.

I turn on my heel and start backtracking the way we came. Lucas, after standing oblivious to the world for a few minutes, races to catch up with me. Finally, I can see the busy street up ahead.

"Help someone! I'm being robbed!" We spare a look at each other before sprinting off down another side alleyway.

In front of us is an old woman, probably in her late 50s, and some thug dressed in all black with a hood over his face. I reach into my pocket and pull out my blade and launcher. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lucas mirror my movements. "Let it rip!" Our voices lace together as out blades go flying across the small space.

The criminal drops the purse and pulls out his own blade, loading it into the launcher and pulling the ripcord with lightning speed. His beyblade collides with mine and Lucas' in the middle of the alleyway. The sound of metal grinding against metal fills the air around us before all three beys are pushed apart. My black, red, and orange and Lucas' green, blue, and white blades clatter against the ground next to us as the mystery man's catches his out of midair.

"See you at the tournament." He rasps out. Then just like that he disappears. Sharing a confused look with my teammate, we both pick up our blades and prepare to start the long journey back to the hotel.

"Oh thank you children." We're approached by the woman. She's short, about my height, with greying dark purple hair and her voice holds a strong English accent. "Oh honeys, you both look so thin. Please, allow me to thank you for your help by making you both lunch." Before Lucas can protest, I nod my head and drag him along. I mean, who can refuse free food?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_*Hotel with Noah and Elizabeth. Elizabeth's P.O.V.*_

"Come on Noah!" I yell in frustration at my male best friend. "We need to practice if we want to win!" I've been trying to convince him since we've got to the hotel, but he won't agree to it.

"But I don't want to hurt you!" His exclaim catches me off guard. He's been pretty calm through the entire conversation; actually, he's always calm except for that 1% of the time.

Quickly covering up my shock, I try to reason. "Noah, you're not going to-"

"You don't know that though!" He stands from his spot on the bed. "You don't get the serious of the situation, Izzy. I could have KILLED you back there!"

A mixture of rage and sadness builds up inside of me. "You didn't though! I'm able to take care of myself!" I pace the length of the room. Tears build up in my eyes, but I don't let them fall.

"Izzy, you don't get it-" I turn to face him, the tears finally breaking through and streaming down my face.

"I bet if I was Layla you'd battle me!" I don't grab anything as I burst out of the room towards the staircase.

"Elizabeth!" I hear Noah scream my name, but pay no mind as I run out into the lobby of the hotel. Colliding with something hard is the only thing that makes me pause.

"Sorry." I mumble, barley sparing a glance at the red haired male I bumped into before racing out of the building. I turn into a small ally. Crouching down besides some garbage cans, I let the few tears I've manage to keep in fall.

"Izzy?" I hear Noah call me name but make no effort to move. "Izzy?" His voice is closer this time, but I still don't respond. "Izzy!" Looking up through my hair, I come face to face with the cause of my sadness. He grabs my arms, attempting to pull me up. "Izzy-"

"Get away from me you jerk!" I yank my arms from his grip. I try to swing at him, but he catches my fist.

"Elizabeth, just listen to me. If anything were to happen to you..." He looks towards the ground. "I... I don't know what I would do without you. You're safety is my top priority. I would never forgive myself if anything like that happened again." He looks up, his eyes glistening with tears about to fall. "I care about you Izzy."

I start to lean in and he does the same. We get closer and my eyelids fall. His slow breath hits my face, filling my nostrils with his scent. I lean forward a little more and-

"Noah! Lizzy! Come over here, it's important!" We lean apart as Lucas and Layla races towards us. "We would have been here earlier but Layla just had to say okay to the old lady that wanted to feed us." Lucas starts to rant.

"Hey!" Layla speaks up. "She offered food. Who passes up free food? I mean..." She gazes to us and trails off. "Did we interrupt a moment." It's then that I realized though we leaned apart, we are still in the same position as before.

Noah quickly stands, offering his hand to me. After getting on my feet, I reluctantly let go of his hand. "Maybe we should talk about this inside." Noah points out to which we all agree.

Passing through the lobby and up the elevator, we make it to our room and the trouble duo tells us everything that happened when they found their way into the first small alleyway all the way to the old woman offering them food.

"Why did you say okay to the food?" I ask Layla who only shrugs in response.

"It's free food." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see your point there." I agree with my female best friend. "Free food does always-"

"Would you two stop talking about food?" Lucas yells at us. "That guy in the ally. I don't know about him. I don't know who he is but he seems..." Lucas trails off throwing his hands around.

"Yeah." Layla agrees. "You could just tell by being near him. He just gave this bad feeling, you know? His aura was just off." Her mother taught Layla to read auras when she was little. She's like our own little psychic.

"We need to keep an eye out at the competition. Don't trust anyone." Noah says to end the conversation. We all nod in agreement with him. "Well, now that that's settled, Lucas, wanna come to get some food with me downstairs?" Lucas nods his head and both boys walk towards the door. "Layla?"

"Nah." Layla says "I'm going to change and hit the hay. The jet lag finally caught up with me."

"Okay." Noah replies. "Izzy?" He turns towards me, curiosity gleam in his eyes along with something else.

"No thank you." I answer him. "I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed to." The boys nod and leave the room.

I share a glance with Layla. Her lips move to a knowing smile and she wiggles her eyebrows. My face reddens and I grab my cloths and lock myself into the bathroom, wondering about mine and Noah's almost kiss the entire time.

_**Until next time everybody! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone. Here's another chapter. I would like to thank '**__Sim__**' for reviewing! Me and **_EnderBlaze293 _**don't own beyblade, just our OCs. On with reading!**_

_*10:30 am. Hotel room. Third Person P.O.V.*_

"Lala! Get up!" Layla's body collides with the carpeted floor; jolting her awake on impact. Elizabeth and Lucas tower over her, still clothed in their pajamas, laughing as the angry brunette glares daggers at the duo. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Lucas is barely able to get the small sentence out. Layla stands to retaliate, but before any vulgar words can escape her mouth, Noah exits the bathroom, fully clothed and blonde hair dripping water.

"Guys, we don't have time to fight. We have to get to the BBA building to go over the rules of the competition. You three need to get ready." He scolds us in a motherly fashion. Lizzy grabs her clothes from her bag, Lucas following suit.

"I don't see why you're fussing, mi amigo1. We don't have to be there till noon." Layla replies to Noah's rushed behavior, flopping face down on her and Lizzy's bed.

"Because Mr. Dickenson changed the time this morning. I didn't know until I woke up and saw the message he left on my phone. It's at 11:00 now." The team leader answers while sitting to pull on his shoes. He looks up at Layla when he notices she still hasn't moved. "It's 10:30."

Just with that simple sentence Layla jumps off the bed, grabbing her clothes for the day out of her bag, spilling about half of the other contents on the floor, and runs to the bathroom which Elizabeth had disappeared in just a few seconds ago.

Lucas pulls his white pajama shirt off and pulls his black muscle shirt. Noah finishes tying his shoes and gazes up at his friend to see the teal haired male furrow his eyebrows. Lucas reaches down and grabs one of the things that avalanched out of Layla's bag, bringing it up to chest level. Noah blushes red and Lucas chuckles. "I didn't think she was this girly. To be honest, I don't think pink lace would suit her. Do you?" Noah's face reddens more which causes the other teen male to laugh. Said female exits the bathroom to see the scene and chuckles.

"Give me my bra you perv." Layla yanks the harmless clothing from Lucas' grasps and shoves it, along with everything else inside her bag.

"When did you take a liking to pink?" Lucas asks, stepping closer to Layla and resting his chin on the top of her head. Noah smirks and shakes his head, amused by the site.

"Mi abuela2 got it for me for mi cumplenos3." She tells us, stepping away from Lucas to one of the bedside tables. She grabs a hair band and pulls her hair up into a sloppy ponytail, different than how she usually wears it. Noticing the confused looks from both males, she shrugs her shoulders. "I don't feel like putting product in it to make it less frizzy."

Both males look at each other and shrug their own shoulders. Noah picks up his blade to check everything. Lucas pulls his blue tank top on over his muscle shirt and takes off his basketball shorts. "Has anyone seen my pants?" Layla rolls her eyes and throws the jeans at his face. Lucas mutters words under his breath as he pulls the pants on. After he's decent, Layla goes over to the bathroom door and knocks. A minute later, Elizabeth walks out of the bathroom.

"Took you long enough." She comments while slipping on her shoes. Gathering the last minute things, everyone moves out.

Noah leads the way down the hall, into the elevator, and through the main lobby. Stopping outside, the group notices a driver, next to a very fancy limo, holding a sign that clearly reads '_Imperial Fighters_'. Everyone looks to Noah who just shrugs his shoulders and walks up to the ageing man.

"Um, sir" The driver smiles kindly at the group, noticing their nervous demeanor, and opens the door to the limo.

"Mr. Dickenson arranged for me to pick you up and drop you off at the BBA building. Seeing as how this is your first time in London, he didn't want you to get lost." He tells the group of teens in a strong English accent.

The group, though still nervous, pills in the back of the limo. Everyone is quiet during the drive and before long they pull up to the BBA England Headquarters building. Noah gazes at the clock and nearly chocks on air. The black numbers read 10:58. He grabs Elizabeth, being the closest to him, and processed to open the door and runs toward the front door. Lucas follows suit, matching the fast pace. Layla rolls her eyes amusingly and carefully steps out of the limo. By this time, the driver had put the car in park and is now holding the limo door open, though it's not really needed.

"Gracias senor. Adios!4" She thanks the driver and makes her way towards the building her teammates had just hurriedly disappeared into.

"De nada senorita5." Layla hears the driver call to her before pushing the front doors of the building.

The entire space is beautifully made. Layla walks up to the front desk, catching the attentions of the lady behind it. "My team just walked by here. I'm part of the Imperial Fighters and we're supposed to meet with Mr. Dickenson and the other teams at 11:00." Layla lets her light blue eyes gaze up at the giant clock which reads 11:02.

"Oh yes. They passed here. Just take this hallway to the left until you reach the elevators. Go up to the fifth floor and follow the right hallway until you reach the third door on the right." The resepsonist gives Layla directions and receives a 'thank you' from the brown headed girl.

Layla follows the directions as told until she stands in front of a set of mahogany double doors. She grabs the knob and twist, pulling the door open. Every head in the room turns as she walks pass the threshold slowly, allowing the door to close behind her. She bits her lip to keep from saying anything stupid. _"I'm in here with beyblading ledgens"_ She thinks to herself.

"So nice for you to join us Layla." Layla turns her head to meet the sight of Noah and Lizzy sitting on a couch with Lucas leaning against the arm.

"Yeah, I know. I'm fabulous. I just didn't feel like rushing up here. I mean, what's being a few minutes late?" She replies to her team captain. Noah rolls his eyes and shakes his head, adverting his attention back to Mr. Dickenson.

Enrique Giancarlo, the famous Italian playboy of the Majestics, walks to Layla. "What a pleasure it is to meet the last member of the Imperial Fighters. Especially when she's so cute." He grabs her right hand and kisses her knuckles. Layla stands there, mouth open, for a few seconds before her brain returns to her.

"Um.. uh yeah. I'm Layla Garcia. It's nice to meet you." Enrique flashes a smirk before he's roughly pulled back by Johnny McGregor, the notorious Scott.

"Quit bothering her dumbass." He snaps at his teammate. While the two go back and forth throwing insults Oliver Polanski, the green haired French, stands to greet the girl.

"I apologize for my teammates' behavior in front of a lady such as yourself. It is also a pleasure to meet you along with the rest of your team. We were just given introductions to one another before you arrived." He grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles much like Enrique did, just less flirtously. "I am Oliver Polanski."

"I know." Layla says and then blushes at how much that makes her sound like a stalker. "I mean I know who all of you are. I just love watching beyblading tournaments and you're all like ledgnes and stuff." Most of the people in the room chuckle at her red face.

Oliver walks to where he's in front of the other three members of the Imperial fighters. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you all. I cannot wait to see what you can do inside of the dish." He grasps Elizabeth's hand and kisses her knuckles. "A pleasure madam." This only causes the fair skin girl to blush crimson. "And I do again apologize for my teammates' behavior." By this time Johnny and Enrique had stopped their argument, and glare at chose to glare at the Frenchman.

"No need to apologize Oliver." Noah stands and shakes the green haired teen's hand. "I think we're use to fighting. Especially with Layla's anger problems." Said brunette walks up to her team and glares at her caption.

"I do not have anger problems." She protests as she sits next to Lizzy.

"Yeah you do Garcia. Horrible anger problems actually." Lucas jumps into the conversation. This only receives him a glare and a look that promises pain in the near future.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to go over the rules of the tournament." Mr. Dickenson speaks over the crowd that instantly gets quiet. Oliver returns to sit next to his team members and Mr. Dickenson begins. "The tournament will be laid out in brackets. The winning team will go on and the losing team will go to a different bracket. Once everyone has battles against everyone the two teams with the most number of wins will compete and the winning team will be out champions. Are there any questions?" No one responds which makes Mr. Dickenson smile. "Well then, I'm sure you are all wondering what this new team is capable of." The Imperial Fighters all blush or look down as a course of 'yeahs' ring through the room. "Let us go down to the bey training stadium and we can have a practice match between someone from their team against someone from another." Everyone agrees and they make their way out the door to the stadium.

**mi amigo****1****\- my friend**

**Mi abuela****2****\- my grandmother**

**mi cumplenos****3****\- my birthday**

**Gracias senor. Adios!****4****\- Thank you sir. Good-bye!**

**De nada senorita****5****\- You're welcome miss**

_**I hoped everyone enjoyed it and sorry if some of the translations are wrong. Until next time!**_


End file.
